


No Bark, No Bite

by misura



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Frank's response to seeing Julian's wolf-shape isn't quite what Julian had hoped for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Bark, No Bite

Julian hadn't consciously considered how Frank might react to his wolf-shape: he just didn't feel like having yet another argument with Frank, and he reasoned that if they couldn't talk, then they wouldn't argue, either.

It seemed a sound, logical decision, right until Frank said, "Look at you, all nice and fluffy,", his voice warm with something far too close to approval like Julian had done it _for_ him, rather than because of him.

Julian offered Frank a baleful glance by way of indicating that a Prince of the City was neither nice nor fluffy.

Frank being Frank, this did not seem to make any great impression. He crouched down and reached for that spot behind Julian's ears that was just -

"Who's a good boy, then?" Frank said, and if he had sounded the least bit like he was mocking Julian, Julian might have felt very tempted to tear out his throat.

Instead, Frank seemed to have temporarily forgotten that Julian was Julian, and that he disliked Julian for reasons both unreasonable and irrational.

The ear-scratching really did feel very good.

"Good boy," Frank repeated, withdrawing his hand after a final scratch.

Julian growled - in belated response to being addressed as if he were a pet, he reassured himself. He promised himself that next time Frank put his hand within biting reach, he wouldn't let himself be swayed by the prospect of more ear-scratching.

He was the Prince of the City; a bit of respect didn't seem that much to ask for, and if Frank thought he could get away with anything just because Julian had promised not to kill him, he'd best think again.

"Oh, bite me," Frank said, frowning at Julian as if _Frank_ was the wronged party here.

_Gladly,_ Julian thought, baring his teeth.

Bizarrely, Frank seemed to think that was funny. He chuckled, crouching down and reaching out his hand again, and Julian sighed and told himself that this one last time, he'd put up with it.

Getting his ears scratched was at least a little bit better than having the same argument for the hundredth time, after all.


End file.
